1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to display stands for goods.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
Display stands are commonly found in areas where consumers are likely to browse products. Conventional rotating kiosks include at least one pole to which means for carrying goods are attached. For instance, a typical greeting card kiosk may include several levels of carriers, such as trays, stacked on a pole. One of the problems with conventional rotating kiosks, however, is that the levels of carriers stacked on the pole are rigidly fixed to one another such that rotating any one of the levels on the pole causes all the other levels to rotate as well. In effect, this allows only one person to view the products on a particular kiosk since carriers on a particular level cannot be rotated without disturbing the carriers on a different level.
In the retail arena where access to products is key to enhancing sales, a retailer might be left with the sole option of purchasing more kiosks. Such a solution, however, may be impractical for a variety of reasons. First, a store may not have sufficient goods to be placed on a plurality of kiosks. Secondly, the cost of kiosks may also prevent a retailer from acquiring more. Even with kiosks that have multiple poles, consumers are still unable to simultaneously view products on the same stack or pole.
Furthermore, retailers are constantly changing the goods being offered in the store. Conventional kiosks, however, provide little flexibility in displaying different types of goods. Not only do conventional display stands lack the capacity to accommodate different types of goods, such conventional stands also lack the flexibility in changing the manner in which the goods are displayed on the stand. In competitive industries where drawing the consumer""s attention is vital, such limitations can greatly hinder the sales and success of a business.
In one aspect, a display apparatus comprises a pole and a plurality of independently rotatable components stacked on the pole. Each component comprises at least one slat board. The slat board has a substantially vertical display surface and at least one projection extending from the display surface. The component further comprises a supporting body, with the slat board being removably coupled to the supporting body. The slat board comprises a clip. The supporting body comprises an aperture for receiving the clip. The supporting body comprises a rectangular box. The apparatus further comprises a base and a cap. Each component is rotatably coupled to the pole with an upper bushing and a lower bushing. The apparatus may comprise a plurality of poles with a plurality of independently rotatable components stacked on each pole.
In another aspect, an apparatus for displaying goods comprises a supporting body and slat board. The supporting body comprises a first supporting surface, a first aperture defined in the first supporting surface, a second supporting surface spaced apart from the first supporting surface, a second aperture defined in the second supporting surface, a top opening, and a bottom opening. The slat board comprises a front surface, a substantially parallel back surface opposite to the front surface, a protrusion extending from the front surface for supporting the wares, and a clip coupled to the back surface. The slat board is removably coupled to the supporting body with the clip being received in the first or second aperture of the supporting body. The back surface of the slat board is disposed against the first supporting surface or the second supporting surface of the supporting body. The supporting body comprises a hollow cavity. The apparatus may further comprise a pole that is disposed through the supporting body. The apparatus may further comprise a second slat board in which case the first clip of the first slat board is received in the first aperture of the supporting body and a second clip of the second slat board is received in the second aperture of the supporting body. The apparatus may further comprise an extension removably coupled to a bottom of the supporting body. The supporting body may have opaque side surfaces.
A method for assembling a display apparatus is provided. The method comprises: disposing a first independently rotatable supporting body on a pole; disposing a second independently rotatable supporting body on the pole; removably coupling a first slat board to the first supporting body; and removably coupling a second slat board to the second supporting body. Removably coupling a first slat board to the first supporting body comprises inserting a clip of the first slat board into an aperture of the first supporting body. The method further comprises coupling each supporting body to the pole with bushings. The method further comprises providing a second pole and disposing a third independently rotatable supporting body and a fourth independently rotatable supporting body on the second pole.
A method for manufacturing a display apparatus is provided. The method comprises: providing a supporting body having a supporting surface; forming an aperture in the supporting surface; providing a slat board with a front surface and a back surface; providing a configuration of protrusions extending from the front surface of the slat board; coupling a clip to the back surface of the slat board; configuring the clip of the slat board to be removably inserted into the aperture of the supporting body. The method further includes coupling additional slat boards to the supporting body. More specifically, the method further comprises: providing a second slat board with a second clip; configuring the second clip of the second slat board to be removably inserted into the aperture of the supporting body; and providing a second configuration of protrusions extending from a front surface of the second slat board that is different from the first configuration of protrusions. Forming an aperture in the supporting surface comprises forming a first aperture in a first supporting surface of the supporting body. The method further comprises: forming the supporting body with a second supporting surface; and forming an aperture in the second supporting surface. Providing a slat board with a front surface and a back surface comprises providing a first slat board with a first clip. The method further comprising providing a second slat board with a second clip configured to be removably inserted into the second aperture of the supporting body.
A method for displaying goods is also provided. The method comprises: providing a plurality of independently rotatable bodies stacked on a pole; removably coupling a first slat board to a first side of each body and a second slat board to an opposite second side of each body; and hanging goods on protrusions extending from each slat board. The method of claim E1 further comprises: removing one of the slat boards from its corresponding body, the removed slat board having a first configuration of protrusions; and removably coupling a different slat board to the corresponding body, the different slat board having a second configuration of protrusions different from the first configuration of protrusions.
In conclusion, a kiosk includes multiple poles with a plurality of independently rotatable components disposed on each pole. Each component comprises a hollow supporting body made rotatable by way of bushings disposed on the top and bottom of the body and bearings disposed adjacent to each bushing. The component further includes a pair of slat boards removably coupled to the supporting body. Even though each slat board may have a different configuration of protrusions extending from the front surface for holding goods, clips on the back surface of each board are similarly configured to enable any board to be removably coupled to a supporting body. Related methods are also disclosed.
The invention, now having been briefly summarized, may be better visualized by turning to the following drawings wherein like elements are referenced by like numerals.